


Perseveranza

by danslips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Italian, M/M, those drabbles are for my bae emma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danslips/pseuds/danslips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sette drabbles - una per ogni anno di Hogwarts - che raccontano sette momenti di svolta del rapporto Neville/Blaise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perseveranza

**Author's Note:**

> …Ok. Salve! Queste sono sette drabble improbabili che ems mi ha costretto a fare su *rullo di tamburi* Blaise e Neville. E io non sono ci posso ancora credere. ;;  
> Sono sette drabble, ognuna ambientata in un anno ad Hogwarts e non aspettatevi cose straordinarie pls, "XDD – e neanche poi così tanta relazione.  
> I pov! sono indicati mano a mano e vi chiedo un immenso scusa se sono andata OOC, ho fatto del mio meglio. Davvero.  
> Ok, facciamo le professionali: queste sette drabble vanno ad Emma: ciao, Ems! Senti qua: fanno schifo. Ma tu mi vuoi bene anche se non so scrivere, vero? ♥♥♥  
> Uh, e su Twitter sono @danslips.

 

\- Esordio: Sottomissione.

 

1° Anno, Blaise; 98 parole.  
“Hey. Ma mi ascolti?”  
No, Blaise non lo sta ascoltando. E’ troppo impegnato a fissare un Grifondoro, che si è accorto del suo sguardo e fa d tutto per non incrociarlo. La situazione lo diverte parecchio, decisamente molto di più di quello che avrebbe da dirgli Draco.  
“Perché fissi Paciock?” chiede, seguendo il suo sguardo.  
“Come?” dice, ancora divertito dalla reazione strana di quello scemo.  
“Stai fissando Paciock” dice Draco. “Oh” è il sussurro in risposta “non sembra molto sveglio”, aggiunge.  
“No, infatti è un cretino” assicura Draco disinteressato, mentre cerca di ricordarsi a che punto era rimasto, ricominciando a parlare a manetta.

 

2° Anno, Blaise; 76 parole.  
“C’è Paciock” sibila Tiger.  
Blaise si sposta leggermente a destra tenendo la spalla dura, per scontrarsi con lui, facendogli cadere un paio di libri. Si sentono alcune risate.  
“Scusa” dice, ridendo. Neville guarda in basso, si china a prendere i libri e “Ok”, sussurra. L’altro continua a guardarlo con un sorriso di chi la sa lunga, dall’alto al basso, poi calcando un libro fuori dalla sua portata, si avvia allegro verso Pozioni con un Tiger sogghignante al fianco.

 

3° Anno, Neville; 109 parole.  
Ha sempre avuto la sensazione che, infondo, quando si perde c’è sempre un lato positivo; ma ora che Harry s’è quasi ammazzato e i Serpeverde stanno urlando di gioia contro la sconfitta dei Grifondoro, non ne è più tanto sicuro.  
“Ehi Paciock! Com’è essere sconfitti dai Tassorosso?”  
Neville è bagnato fradicio nonostante l’ombrello, stanco e vuole solo sapere come sta Harry; quindi, semplicemente, non risponde.  
“Perché non vai a vedere come sta il tuo amichetto Potter?” dice uno. “Povero, è preoccupato”.  
Neville alza gli occhi e incontra quelli di Blaise. Stringe i pugni e, mentre si fissano, si chiede dove è scritto che deve essere sempre lui a subire.

 

 

 

\- Svolgimento: Uguaglianza.

 

4° Anno, Blaise; 105 parole.  
“Quindi Paciock viene al ballo? Con la Weasley?” ghigna Draco.  
Tiger, ancora intento a capire come riuscire a fare un aeroplano di carta con la pagina del libro di Trasfigurazione (“Devi solamente piegarlo, Tiger!”), ride sommessamente. “E se ne vanta?” chiede. “Cioè, lo dice anche in giro?”  
“Non credo che Paciock stia mai zitto, sinceramente” spiega Blaise facendo spallucce, “credo soffra di qualche malattia”  
“Neanche tu stai mai zitto, Blaise” gli fa notare Goyle, alzando lo sguardo dal suo aeroplano “Vi immaginate? Blaise e Paciock al ballo. Anime gemelle”.  
Blaise gli tira uno scappellotto, altezzoso, mentre con la coda dell’occhio vede Draco guardarlo divertito. “Sì, sarebbe figo” dice.

 

5° Anno, Neville; 85 parole.  
Neville è nel panico: ha rotto uno dei bagni maschili del secondo piano e sente dei passi avvicinarsi.  
Fa per uscire, quando però entra Blaise. Neville abbassa gli occhi, si sposta di lato per passare, ma mentre va via si volta: “Non usare il terzo bagno” dice “non scarica”.  
Blaise lo guarda stranito per un attimo, assorbe l’informazione e “E tu passa dall’altra parte, stanno arrivando Draco e Goyle”.  
E mentre Neville cambia direzione, farfugliando un ‘grazie’, si chiede se per caso l’avesse scambiato per qualcun altro.

 

 

 

\- Scioglimento: Alleanza.

 

6° Anno, Neville; 91 parole.  
No, Neville non sa da quando abbiano fatto fronte comune, ma quando Blaise gli dice eloquentemente cosa mettere detto la pozione per farla giusta, attento che non lo stia guardando nessuno, sa che è successo.  
E si fida: con Piton che lo guarda, una pozione praticamente rovinata, Hermione a tre tavoli di distanza, cosa avrà mai da perdere?  
Poi, dopo che la pozione è venuta (“So che ti sei fatto aiutare, Paciock. Cinque punti in meno a Grifondoro.”), cerca gli occhi di Blaise, comunque sollevato; ma l’altro si è già girato dall’altra parte.

 

7° Anno, Neville; 91 parole.  
Questa non è Hogwarts, pensa.  
Ha freddo, stretto nel suo letto, ed è quasi sicuro che la mancanza del russare di Harry e Ron rende tutto più difficile.  
Si gira su un fianco, ripensando al pugno che si era preso il primo giorno di scuola sul treno; alle sagome che lo guardavano non più con compassione e pietà, ma con rispetto; agli occhi di Blaise che lo fissavano come ad infondendogli una sensazione di sicurezza. E mentre una sensazione di calore si sparge dentro allo stomaco, è consapevole d’avere un alleato.

 


End file.
